


Ai's secret agenda

by plazorr



Series: People asked for this [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Arcade, F/F, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Shioriko is surprised that Ai would want to spend so much time with her, she must have missed something to understand why shewants to stay with her...
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Miyashita Ai
Series: People asked for this [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ai's secret agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts).



“So, this is the arcade you’ve been talking about so much?” Shioriko asked as Ai opened the entrance door wide.

“Yup! You’ve never come here, Shioti?”

“No, I never took the opportunity to visit this place. Will you show me the activities that can be conducted here?”

“Sure, follow me.”

Shioriko had been extremely surprised to be invited by Ai to the arcade. To be fair, she was surprised every single time Ai wanted to do anything with her. Lately, these invitations had become more and more common, to the point Shioriko was starting to suspect that Ai had a hidden goal. It wouldn’t stop her from accepting them though, especially since she saw Ai as being too genuine to have such a secret agenda. She enjoyed spending time with Ai after all, seeing her get excited over everything and just being a constant ray of sunshine to those around her.

The duo walked to the other end of the arcade, passing in front of many colorful gaming machines Shioriko didn’t recognize. She saw two people yelling at a screen where a karateka was throwing fireballs at a weird man with a mask and claws. There was another one with cars against each other and flying out of the road after a vicious tackle from another car. To Shioriko, who had always been very sheltered, it felt like a whole new world was unfolding in front of her.

“There it is, it’s the game I wanted to show you.”

Ai looked at the screen, where the title ‘Zomby Apokalyps III’ was flickering. It showed a rotten creature with its brain half out of its cranium stumbling to a helpless teenager. Shioriko was very confused by what she was seeing and how Ai could think that it’d suit her.

“There is a typo in the title…” Shioriko said as she examined the game a bit more.

“It’s not a typo, it’s a style. Here, just give it a try. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Why?”

“Because of the training camp with everyone. It seemed like you didn’t understand anything about the zombie stuff going on, so I thought it’d be fun to educate you on that subject.”

“And this game will increase my knowledge about undead creatures? Allow me to doubt that statement…”

“Hey, ‘Zomby Apocalyps III is a huge goldmine for everything zombie related, don’t attack it too harshly before trying it. Here, I’ll put the coin in while you take place. Ready? Go!”

Shioriko only had the time to grab the joystick and to put her hand above the three buttons the game had. She looked at the screen and saw a zombie slowly walk to her character.

“Now what?”

“You move the camera and aim with the joystick, you shoot with the red button, reload with the yellow one and use your healing items with the green one.”

“That sounds too easy…” Shioriko said as she shot her first zombie twice, making it explode and splat blood on the screen.

“Good job, Shioti! Though, be careful. This one is not a strong zombie and there are different ones who are more dangerous. Here look at this one…” Ai said as she laid her hand on Shioriko’s shoulder, which seemed to slightly distract her, and started explaining some more zombie trivia while Shioriko tried to shoot them.

Shioriko managed to reach the third level on her first try thanks to Ai’s coaching. When the zombie landed the killing blow, she looked at Ai who had already put another coin in the machine, telling her to keep going. She sighed and grabbed the joystick again.

“Why? I killed the zombies. Is that not enough?”

“Uh? You’re not having fun?”

“I am, that’s not the question-”

“Then if we’re having fun, why stop?”

“Don’t you want to play something too?” Shioriko asked, pouting.

“I play here every week. I prefer helping you and letting you discover all of this for now.”

“If you say so…” Shioriko said as she focused on the screen, feeling Ai’s hand once more rest on her shoulder, this time however, she managed to stay more focused on the action in the game.

Shioriko played three more runs, finally reaching the sixth level. When she did, she let out a shout of joy that surprised and amused Ai, even though it embarrassed Shioriko a lot. They then moved around the arcade for the rest of the day, playing some more shooting games, racing games and some dancing ones. Ai won all of them due to her superior practice time, but according to her, Shioriko wasn’t half bad and could give her a run for her money when they’d come back.

“So, you plan on inviting me again to this place? Even though I am now educated about the zombie lifestyle?” Shioriko said as they exited the building.

“Of course, I do, it was so much fun. Besides, it’s normal for girlfriends to do stuff together like that,” Ai said as she stretched her fingers, relaxing after their last game of Street Fighter V.

“Wait, what? Girlfriends? How? When? Why? How?”

“What do you mean?” Ai asked, truly confused by Shioriko’s reaction. “We started dating like two weeks ago. I told you that I loved your company a lot and wanted to spend more time with you and you answered that you’d love to. So, we’re girlfriends now.”

“I- I- Uhm… I remember that, yes, but… Girlfriends? That’s a big word… Are we really girlfriends?” Shioriko said, her mind troubled by Ai’s words.

“It just means we’re having fun together and that we love spending time together.”

“This definition hardly relates to the word, Ai!”

“Then what is your definition of a girlfriend, miss Oxford dictionary?”

Shioriko was taken aback by Ai’s composure. She had a challenging smile on her face while Shioriko felt like all of her blood had left her face, leaving her white as a ghost. Shioriko’s competitive spirit was a bit mad at her for putting her on the ropes so seemingly easily. She tried to remember all instances of girlfriends she had encountered, to find the answer that would allow her to put Ai in her space. She had to admit that she didn’t have many references and had to improvise her answer.

“Uhm… Well… A girlfriend is someone who is very important to you. You want that person to always be by your side, no matter what happens. You also want to have some sort of… embarrassing physical intimacy with that person, like kissing her on the lips. There has to be a sense of mutual devotion and to be willing to lay your very life on the line for your loved one. That’s what a girlfriend is.”

“Why so serious? You’re describing a wife, not a girlfriend.”

“I don’t see the problem here,” Shioriko said, expecting Ai to be more of her opinion than that.

“What you’re describing is what a girlfriend becomes after a lot of time passes. For now, it’s all about enjoying each other’s presence.”

Shioriko was shocked by what Ai was saying, but she was starting to understand what she meant. Was this the fabled wisdom from the streets she had heard about before? Ai truly was amazing…

“So, you’re saying we are already girlfriends… How intriguing…”

“Yup.”

“Life really is a learning experience…”

“Though you were right about physical stuff when you mentioned girlfriends.”

“What?”

“I mean, if you want to kiss me on the lips, I will absolutely not stop you,” Ai said, lowering her voice and moving slightly closer.

“I- I…”

Shioriko felt all the blood that had left her face rush back and bringing some more, turning her face from white to bright red. She had to admit that she could feel a part of her urge her to press her lips against Ai’s, to inhale her breath, to feel her warmth pressed against her. But there was the rest of her, that was screaming at her to not do something so embarrassing, especially out in the open.

“…Maybe another time…”

“No problem, girlfriend!” Ai said, winking at her.

“However…”

“However?”

“Could I- Could I please hold your hand while we walk back home?”

Ai smiled as she moved next to Shioriko and let her hand dangle next to hers.

“Of course,” she answered with a bright smile.

Shioriko deeply inhaled and grabbed it, smiling back at Ai. They left the arcade behind and walked to a nearby ice cream shop which had, according to Ai, the most amazing chocolate ice cream ever made. It seemed to Shioriko that she would be back home later than planned, though she felt like it was worth it to enjoy her girlfriend’s company a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic spawned from another lost bet in the IFHell Discord server (link in my profile). These two were fun to write together :p


End file.
